Chilling Adventures of Sabrina: Tide of Evil
by Brayden Lamaka
Summary: For two months Sabrina and her friends with the aid of a mysterious individual who has recently appeared have defended Greendale against demons that escaped from Hell. While Sabrina and the others plan to save Nick from hell, a new faction makes itself known with plans of their own. Are they friend or foe, what does the future hold, could Sabrina still bring about the world's end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chilling Adventures of Sabrina**

**Tide of Evil**

Chapter One: Things have changed

A violent wind blew through the forest of Greendale, Harvey Kinkle sat up against the trunk of a tree trying to catch his breath, and his empty rifle rests in his lap. He picks it up, his hands trembling as he tries to reload trying his best not to cry, a hand lands on his shoulder and Harvey jolts letting out a cry of fear,  
"Harvey it's okay; it's me!" Roz said appearing by his side, dirty with twigs and leaves in her hair,  
"Roz, I- I'm sorry" Harvey apologised seemingly in shock,  
"Hey, it's okay!" Roz said reassuringly, hugging Harvey in an attempt to comfort and calm him.  
"The others?" Harvey asked,  
"Scattered but doing fine" Roz answered, and the two stood up after Harvey finished reloading his rifle, they walked out from behind the tree the body of a recently killed demon laid nearby slowly turning to ash,  
"Did we…" Harvey began,  
"Don't worry Sabrina is on it" Roz interrupted just as Sabrina appeared from behind the demon's corpse with a jar of its blood, she walked over and joined them.  
"Are either of you hurt?" Sabrina inquired to which Roz and Harvey shook their heads,  
"Was that our kill?" Theo asked walking over to them, shotgun in hand.  
"Nope, our mysterious friend appeared out of nowhere again" Sabrina answered,  
"That was lucky. This one was tougher than the others" Harvey insisted,  
"I wish though whoever they are would stick around and introduce themselves" Roz insisted,  
"We should be getting back" Sabrina pointed out, and quickly the group withdrew to the Spellman household.  
"Another kill under your belts children?" Zelda asked meeting them at the door  
"Nope, the stranger came again" Theo answered disappointedly,  
"Ah" Zelda acknowledged as they walked into the kitchen and sat around the table, Sabrina leaving the jar on the bench.  
"I'll take care of that" Hilda insisted whisking the jar away,  
"That's the seventh one in two months, how many more?" Roz complained possibly stressed.  
"Ambrose and Prudence shall be back within the week; they haven't had much luck finding Father Blackwood, so they've offered to remain here for a time and aid us in our struggle" Zelda explained,  
"Are we sure it isn't another witch or warlock?" Harvey asked having calmed down.  
"I still don't think so; they don't seem to wield magic like we do" Sabrina claimed,  
"And I've never seen a witch or warlock run around, cloaked and hooded, wearing a golden mask" Hilda commented as she walked back into the kitchen. The group collectively sighed and sat in silence just enjoying their break after the fight in the forest.

The following day Sabrina sat at a table in Cerberus Books by herself while Hilda finished her shift, she had been lost in thought for a little over half an hour now and had lost all awareness of her surroundings.  
"Sabrina Spellman?" a young man who had sat down across from her asked, Sabrina, shook her head after her name was called a third time and looked up at the young man  
"Sorry, yes, I'm Sabrina" She made clear, the young man chuckled, Sabrina got a good look at him, he was cute, his brown hair was pushed back although a few strands had broken rank and covered his forehead. Sabrina could see a little sparkle in his blue eyes, a distraction for many girls Sabrina was sure but not for her, though that smile, if she wasn't careful, might get her. "Who are you?" She inquired, and he chuckled again,  
"Sorry, I'm Brodie Walker, moved to town a few months ago" Brodie happily answered,  
"Oh, welcome to Greendale" Sabrina welcomed with a warm smile,  
"Thank you." He began, "look I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'll just ask, what's with all the demons running around town?" Brodie asked eagerly, and Sabrina's eyes widened with shock  
"I- I, don't know what you're talking about" Sabrina stuttered, Brodie chuckled and smiled at her.  
"It's okay. I know all about witches and warlocks. And I know about you, and your family" Brodie stated quietly  
"H- how?" Sabrina wondered aloud,  
"Look you seem startled, so why don't you take some time and come by my place when you're ready, and bring your friends if it makes you feel safe, okay?" Brodie insisted sliding a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket across the table towards her. He leaned forward ever so slightly and interlocked his fingers resting them on the table, the two locked eyes and he continued to smile at her, "I'm here to help Sabrina, we don't want Nicholas kept waiting too long, do we?" He asked quietly, and somehow Sabrina's eyes widened even further. Brodie rose from his seat and stood next to the table looking down at Sabrina who still sat in shock,  
"Things have changed Sabrina, Greendale has changed. You, your friends and family didn't think you could do this alone did you, or that no one was watching? Well for what's coming next Sabrina you're going to need all the help you can get" Brodie warned before leaning in close to her ear. "Seek me out Sabrina; I do wish so badly to help you, your mission is a dangerous one not only for those around you but, the world. So I do hope we can work together, I would hate to have to work against you" Brodie whispered in her ear before walking away.  
"Oh thank you for coming have a nice day!" Hilda wished as she and Brodie walked passed one another,  
"And you" Brodie concluded with a smile before walking out the door. Hilda walked over to Sabrina and noticed the condition her niece was in and immediately became concerned,  
"Sabrina dear, what is the matter?" Hilda asked crouching beside Sabrina who turned and looked at her aunt.  
"That guy, he knows aunty, he knows about us, I- I think I just met the person who has been killing the demons" Sabrina stuttered, worried Hilda quickly put her arm around Sabrina in an attempt to comfort her. Meanwhile outside as Brodie walked down the street, he was joined by an older gentleman in a well-tailored suit,  
"Things are now in motion, and they cannot be stopped, the tide of evil has yet to wash over us. Sabrina and her friends risk the safety of our world simply to save their friend, a noble gesture, it says a lot about them; but we also have a mission, and when the dust settles we must be the victors, even if we must stand over the corpses of Sabrina, her friends and family." Brodie explained determinedly,  
"Of course sir" the older gentlemen responded, and the pair of them continued on their way.

Author's note: Hey everyone this is a new project I'm working on, after the season 2 finale I just couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head, and so I decided to progress with it. I'm really excited; please comment, review tell me what you think, share your criticisms etc. I love hearing from people that read my work. You can also follow me on twitter Brayden_lamaka to stay updated with releases and my work. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for what is to come! :)

-Brayden L


	2. Chapter 2: The Star Cage

Chapter Two: The Star Cage

"It's been three days; what are we going to do?" Theo asked softly, as they sat around the stairs out the front of the Spellman household  
"It would be stupid of us not to go at least talk to him" Roz insisted  
"Yeah, who knows how much help he could be, especially if he is the masked figure" Harvey agreed  
"Aunties?" Sabrina asked looking up at them as they stood on the deck off to the side, Zelda and Hilda looked at one another before returning their attention to the group.  
"He could be of some help, we won't know though if we don't find out" Hilda advised and Zelda scoffed,  
"It could be a trap. You should wait till Ambrose and Prudence return" Zelda contributed. Sabrina had already made up her mind though; if Brodie could help save Nick, then she was ready to risk it even if Zelda was right and it was indeed a trap.  
"You driving Harvey?" Sabrina asked looking over at him,  
"Yeah, I guess I am" He smiled,  
"Well just stay safe, and be ready for anything" Zelda advised not at all hiding her disapproval.

When they arrived at the address they found a large house, a tall white wall circled the property, and the front gate was off its hinges. Nature had long since begun consuming the building, the path was cracked with grass and weeds growing from them, vines grew up the walls of the building and the pillars lining the pathway, and the gardens were severely overgrown.  
"Hey, all!" Brodie welcomed appearing out from behind one of the overgrown bushes  
"Brodie Walker these are…" Sabrina began to introduce,  
"Your friends Harvey Kinkle, Theo Putnam and Rosalind Walker, don't worry no relation." Brodie interrupted,  
"Oh, you know all their names" Sabrina commented  
"I like researching" Brodie made clear, "please come inside!" Brodie invited leading the way down the path to the front door. Sabrina was the last one to enter the house but stopped just before stepping in; she could feel there was something strange, like a sort of barrier.  
"You just going to stand there 'Brina?" Harvey asked confused by her not entering, and Brodie chuckled,  
"Oh right, Sabrina Spellman I warmly welcome you into my home" Brodie invited, and it was as if the barrier disappeared, Sabrina hesitantly stepped through the door and walked inside. "The house is warded, so I wouldn't try to use magic unless I tell you, or it will quickly get incredibly uncomfortable if you tried," Brodie warned as he led them through the large two-storey house which left the group in awe as it didn't look anything like they were expecting having seen the outside. The inside was immaculate they even tried looking for a speck of dust on a table or something, but none were found, they eventually arrived in the library by the looks of it, the walls were all bookshelves with books that went from the floor to ceiling. "Please have a seat," Brodie said gesturing to the lounge and chairs around a long coffee table in the middle of the room,  
"Sir would you care for some refreshments?" an older gentleman asked standing just outside another door,  
"Yes please, Alfred" Brodie replied before Alfred whisked away,  
"You got a butler?" Harvey asked curiously,  
"No, he is my aid," Brodie answered as they sat down,  
"So like a butler?" Harvey pressed,  
"No, we work together" Brodie clarified  
"So like are you the person in the mask going around killing demons. Are you two like a Batman and Alfred situation?" Harvey asked directly, and Brodie chuckled,  
"No, I wish I could kill demons but I can't" Brodie admitted.  
"So then how do you know so much?" Roz inquired, Brodie chuckled and sat back in his chair,  
"Alfred and I are a team; we work together for the Walker Institute," Brodie began,  
"The Walker Institute?" Sabrina questioned, and Brodie nodded,  
"A group of people who don't believe all Witches and Warlocks are evil and that the followers of light are all good. We believe that there is good and evil on both sides and we work to aid and assist the good on either side to combat the evil with the overall goal to protect the world." Brodie explained, Sabrina and the others all sat back taking a few moments to process this information.  
"So the Angels, or hunters whatever they were that attack Sabrina and the others were sent by you guys?" Roz asked accusatorially,  
"No, definitely not, we may work with their faction, but we do not command them, we aren't perfect, but we sure do try our best. We understand that some who work with us believe they are fighting a war between light and dark, good and evil. It is our hope though that we can help them see things as we do." Brodie immediately explained wanting to clear the air,  
"So what's the Walker Institute doing now, here in Greendale?" Sabrina enquired  
"Tsk, there are those that have aligned themselves with us that have, let's say demons on leashes. They informed us of the regime change in Hell and that the Dark Lord has been imprisoned in the body of Nicholas Scratch, there are those amongst our allies that possess the power of foresight, and they aided us in discovering your plan to rescue him. There were some members of the Institute that wanted to stop you, even if it meant lining up at the gates of Hell to physically stop you, but I was able to convince them otherwise." Brodie thoroughly answered but the group didn't seem convinced,  
"Go on" Theo instructed suspiciously,  
"Your plan is a noble gesture and says a great deal about you all. I'm afraid that you don't see the greater risk to the world which we are deadly serious on protecting, so I suggested instead of you guys trying to do this while blindfolded and with one arm tied behind your back. We the Walker Institute should get involved and help those who are good, like you guys" Brodie continued confidently.  
"So I'm guessing you got some sort of plan?" Theo interrupted still clearly suspicious, and Brodie chuckled.  
"The Walker Institute has gained the trust and respect of factions on both sides by being quick, direct and above all helpful. And as for a matter of fact, we do have something!" Brodie admitted overly confident as Alfred brought out a tray of drinks and biscuits placing them on the coffee table in the middle of the group while Brodie walked over to one section of the bookshelf, retrieved a book and returned to his seat flicking through the pages. "Do any of you know what the Star Cage was?" Brodie inquired,  
"Maybe, but just to make sure everyone is on the same page why don't you tell us!" Sabrina instructed, and Brodie smiled at her knowing they had no clue what it was.  
"When the Dark Lord started ruling over Hell, he began raising a large horde of demons. There was a fear in Heaven that he would soon start a war against them. Wanting to be prepared for such a scenario the Angels constructed a prison capable of holding Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself. The Star Cage was made up of the bodies of twelve Angels that sacrificed themselves so that it could be forged. It was designed so that once the Devil was inside the door could be shut, and it would lock, the only key to it, of course, would be stored in Heaven. Although the Dark Lord would find out about this and it apparently pissed him off, so war seemed even more certain until the Archangel Michael met his brother the new King of Hell, on Earth and the two were able to prevent war. One of the terms was that the Star Cage be destroyed which it was, while the key remained sealed away in Heaven the bodies of the twelve Angels were supposedly given to the Holy Orders on Earth in case they were ever threatened." Brodie explained enthusiastically while the group sat seemingly in confusion,  
"So you're saying we need to find the bones of a bunch of dead Angels that may not exist, use ancient, possibly not even earthly magic to turn them into a prison that you then want us to transfer the Dark Lord into, freeing Nick?" Sabrina asked unable to hide her disbelief, Brodie looked around at the others who were also not sold on his plan.  
"Actually, the Walker Institute prides itself on being prompt, so we already have the Angel bones," Brodie admitted casually, and everyone's jaw dropped  
"You have Angel bones?" Roz asked in disbelief, and Brodie nodded,  
"How the hell is that possible?" Theo asked,  
"Well the world is much bigger than you realise, we contacted some friends of ours who then contacted the Vatican who then looked through their archives, and while a lot of the older Orders are gone or reformed we discovered where the bones were locked away, and with Vatican approval, we acquired them." Brodie happily explained, proud of the Institute's efforts, he had been living this life since he was born, but for Sabrina and her friends, the vastness of the supernatural world was only just dawning on them.  
"Okay, so what else do we need?" Sabrina asked ready to make a mental list. Brodie took a moment to think about it,  
"We need a binding agent, and we'll need you, your aunties, Ambrose and Prudence when they return" Brodie noted, Sabrina wasn't even going to ask how he knew they were away.  
"What about demon's blood?" Harvey asked trying to be helpful, Brodie took another moment to think on it,  
"Demon blood is potent, it has magical properties and like all blood can be used in rituals so I guess it would just come down to how much you have" Brodie stated carefully running over it in his head.  
"We have seven jars" Harvey clarified,  
"Oh shit yeah that's plenty, wow, yeah that's actually a bit overkill but good." Brodie chuckled,  
"Well we weren't really sure what we were collecting it for, we were just collecting it in case" Theo commented, and Brodie nodded,  
"Understandable" Brodie acknowledged. Sabrina looked at Brodie, studied him closely,  
"Where do we go from here?" She asked having raised an eyebrow,  
"Well we wait till Ambrose and Prudence get back, I'll prepare the material required and if between now and then you could transfer those jars over here we shall ensure that everything is prepared," Brodie explained happily smiling at the group.

Afterwards, when Sabrina and the others had left Brodie stood on the porch having watched them drive away, leaves danced in the gentle breeze across the ground. Brodie lingered in the silence, leaning on the timber railing, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the breeze.  
"It's ready Brodie" Alfred insisted from the door, Brodie instantly opened his eyes and sighed before walking inside, closing the door behind himself. "Now remember light the flame and remain behind the line drawn, she won't see you that way." Alfred reminded as they walked through the house,  
"Understood!" Brodie acknowledged before arriving at a back room; it was darkened the only light was that allowed into the room by the opened doors. Brodie stepped into the room finding the line he had to remain behind, a large pentagram was in the middle of the floor surrounded by a small trench and a little behind that was a chalk-drawn circle, symbols had been painted on other parts of the room, but Brodie paid no attention to them. When he was ready, he turned and faced Alfred giving him the slightest nod at which point Alfred closed the doors. Brodie turned back around and faced in the direction of the pentagram and began chanting the incantation, and before long a blue flame burst from the trench illuminating the room. When Brodie had finished the incantation, he waited quietly, and after a brief moment Lilith appeared on the pentagram and immediately began looking around,  
"You called?" Lilith started, "while I'm happy to help, do you still not trust me enough to show me your face?" Lilith continued having searched the room but could only see the darkness.  
"My identity is not important, I'm contacting you to inform you that I've met with your friends in Greendale, they've agreed to help me and construct the Star Cage" Brodie reported, and Lilith laughed,  
"I knew they would, how are Sabrina and the others?" Lilith inquired,  
"Eager" Brodie replied,  
"I knew they would be, they've been busy slaying demons I hear" Lilith commented,  
"They fight them, but not kill them" Brodie clarified.  
"Is it you then who delivers the killing blow, is that why you hide your identity, are you a hunter, or perhaps something more celestial?"  
"I'm merely an aid for the good in this world."  
"Oh here we go again, please don't continue."  
"Fine, are you still not able to assist us?"  
"As much as I'd love to, unfortunately, I cannot, don't tell Sabrina or the others but the aristocracy of Hell aren't all as supportive as I hoped they would be. While many have backed me, there still remain those that wish to see Lucifer restored to the throne and his plans for hell on earth made a reality. I fear that if I were to send demons or even come to help you personally, it would weaken my position enough for them to retake power, Hell stands on a knife's edge, one slip and it will be all-out civil war."  
"But you'll still be able to do your part, as we previously discussed?"  
"Of course, get me the cage, I'll put that tantrum throwing child in it and have Mr Scratch returned, before letting it hang in the deepest hole in Hell trust me" Lilith confirmed, and Brodie chuckled,  
"Now that. That does bring a smile to my face" Brodie assured her. When he was finished talking to Lilith, he left the room after she vanished and the fire went out. He walked down a hallway stopping at an opened slider door in the wall and looked into the hidden room finding Alfred cleaning it and walked in.  
"How was it?" Alfred inquired,  
"Productive" Brodie informed him, "things are looking good in here" Brodie complimented walking over to one of the twelve glass coffins in the wall, he pressed a button next to it which turned on a light revealing the bones of an Angel inside.  
"Things are going just as you predicted Brodie," Alfred pointed out  
"I couldn't have done it without you Alfred" Brodie assured him  
"Oh please sir, we aren't finished yet" Alfred reminded  
"No of course not, I best not celebrate too early" Brodie agreed,  
"Soon sir, soon this will all be over and then, you will be able to," Alfred said confidently, and Brodie remained silent looking into the eye sockets on the Angel's skull, his half-cracked smile ever so visible in his reflection.


	3. Chapter 3: Not of this World

Chapter Three: Not of this World

"What is this?" Ambrose asked flicking through the bundle of pages on the kitchen table,  
"A breakdown and translation of the ritual we must do" Sabrina explained,  
"Aunties, do you know what these runes are?" Ambrose inquired turning this attention to Zelda and Hilda who were reluctant to answer,  
"Of course we do!" Zelda finally admitted,  
"The Academy has books on them, not many but enough" Hilda continued,  
"Well, are you going to tell us what they are?" Prudence asked as it was clear. She, Sabrina, Harvey, Roz and Theo had no clue. Ambrose got up from his seat and walked away from them idle of the room so all could see him and he could see them all.  
"These are Angelic runes" Ambrose revealed seemingly scared of that fact, Sabrina and Prudence were taken back while Harvey, Theo and Roz didn't entirely understand their significance  
"Like as in Angels?" Theo questioned,  
"Very much so" Ambrose confirmed,  
"Okay, why are you scared of them?" Harvey asked, "Like is there something you guys know that we don't?" Harvey continued having looked around the room.  
"Angelic runes and the magic that accompany them is old, ancient even…" Sabrina began,  
"They're older than the Human species" Ambrose interrupted, and Harvey's eyes widened.  
"Yeah okay, that makes sense" Harvey commented, and Sabrina sighed  
"So are you going to help us?" Sabrina asked,  
"I'm not even sure necromancy will work on Angel bones" Ambrose stated clearly not a firm believer in their plan.  
"If there's a chance we have to at least try Ambrose!" Sabrina asserted  
"But perhaps this time we shouldn't!"  
"What, how could you say that?"  
"Nick sacrificed himself, saved us from a great evil, from the threat of the Dark Lord. What if doing this opens the world up to that threat once more, what if Nick dies and Lucifer is set free?"  
"It won't come to that."  
"And if it does?"  
"Then we'll face it like we always do, together."  
"I'm sorry cousin, but there is just too much I don't trust starting with the magic behind it. Prudence and I will stay here for a few days, but then we will be continuing our search for Father Blackwood" Ambrose explained which upset Sabrina.  
"Actually Ambrose I shall be remaining behind to help them" Prudence made clear catching Ambrose off guard,  
"But finding your father…." Ambrose began,  
"Can wait, I owe everything to your family, and while we may have had our differences, Nick and Sabrina are my friends. I will not abandon them when they need me. Also, I figure if we do this and succeed, then we could ask this Brodie and the Walker Institute for help finding my father." Prudence interjected, Ambrose stood for a little while in silence simply staring at her; he sighed and stormed out of the kitchen and went outside to get some air. Both Prudence and Sabrina stepped forward, but Hilda stopped them,  
"I think I'll take it from here ladies" Hilda insisted before hurrying out after Ambrose. She found him simply standing there looking out in the distance, Hilda walked down the stairs and approached him slowly. "Ambrose dear, everything okay sweetheart?" Hilda asked softly,  
"A translation of ancient magic that does not belong in this world is all I have to work with in order to save Nick and risk apocalypse round two, forgive me auntie but I'm not confident," Ambrose explained, and Hilda chuckled,  
"It's okay to be afraid sweetheart, we all are" Hilda insisted, and Ambrose scoffed and turned to face his auntie. "We are, even your Aunt Zelda and yes Sabrina is a little blinded by her feelings at the moment, but I can tell you for a fact deep down she is terrified."  
"Why then Auntie, are you helping her allowing her to go ahead with this plan?"  
"Because she is family, and that's what family does. And because your Aunt Zelda and I know that Sabrina will do it with or without us, this way we get to keep an eye on her. She loves that boy Ambrose, very deeply, and he is probably suffering right now because of a sacrifice he made for _this_ family and for Sabrina in particular because he loves her, he wanted to make up for the wrong he had done unto her. The guilt on Sabrina's shoulders and the love for him in her heart may never allow her to stop trying to save him so we will try all that we can to save him, and if we fail then one day, Sabrina may be able to forgive herself. That boy deserves at least an attempt from us Ambrose, if the risk becomes too great, then we will bow out, but until then try we shall do with everything we have!" Hilda proclaimed tears welled up in Ambrose's eyes,  
"I've searched for Father Blackwood these last two months Auntie, and I feel like I've failed, that I've failed Prudence and everyone that suffered because of him. I just don't want to fail anymore and this, I just…." Ambrose said through this teeth the state he was in brought Hilda to tears and she hugged him tightly  
"If you try, learn, then try again and again, even if it takes you a lifetime, we don't truly fail unless we give up without giving it all we have!" Hilda told him, and the pair hugged one another before Ambrose stepped back and walked over to the side of the house picking up a pile of metal stakes and carried them down the dirt road, "what are doing with those?" Hilda inquired curiously,  
"Putting them around the house; I have doubts about our success, so in case things go so horribly wrong and we need a barrier last minute we are prepared" Ambrose explained, and Hilda smiled going after him to help out.

They gave themselves three days to practice the ritual and go over the translation making sure they knew it off by heart, on the fourth day they arrived at Brodie's house  
"Zelda Spellman, I warmly welcome you into my home, Hilda Spellman, I warmly welcome you into my home. Ambrose Spellman, I warmly welcome you into my home. Prudence Blackwood, I warmly welcome you into my home" Brodie warmly welcomed and allowed the new guests into his home before smiling at them and rubbing his hands together excitedly.  
"Now what?" Theo asked plainly,  
"Follow me" Brodie instructed. He and Alfred led them through the house and to the large room with the glass coffins in it, a red circle had been painted in each corner of the room and one more at the base of the three stairs, the coffins were opened, and there was little to no light. "Now if the Witches could please stand in the circles and our dear Warlock or Necromancer for this spell if you could please stand in the one at the base of the stairs" Brodie instructed, quietly and quickly they followed his instructions.  
"It is important of course for you all to remain in these circles until you have finished the ritual. Once we leave, the doors will be closed and shan't be opened till you've finished, I bid you all farewell and wish you the best of luck!" Alfred concluded before he and Brodie left the room soon followed by Harvey, Theo and Roz. The doors were closed, and Ambrose began the ritual after one last glance at the others, almost immediately green fire ignited on the outside of his circle, on either side it ran along the outside of the room and joined all five circles at which point the Spellman Witches and Prudence readied themselves. As Ambrose chanted the eye sockets on each of the skeletons filled with green fire and slowly one by one, they stepped out of their coffins and walked into them idle of the room. When the last of them came to a stop, the group began reciting the translated spell, a single droplet of sweat already ran down Ambrose's forehead as he continued with his part of the ritual.

On the outside when the ritual had started a green rune appeared on the door preventing it from being opened, Brodie and Alfred knowing what it meant led the others into the library  
"I will go to the kitchen and get us some refreshments; we are in for a long wait" Alfred insisted before hurrying off. While Brodie, Harvey and Theo sat down Roz walked by the bookshelves taking a closer look at all the books that were there, she came to a stop at one section, eight books were separated from the rest of the row by a wooden board behind the first book and in front of the eighth book. Roz concluded they were a collection of sorts since they all shared a similar title, but it was in Latin, and so she didn't know what they were about. Another thing that intrigued her about them was when she looked around the room she noticed that they were the only set of books that were separated as they were,  
"What are these books about?" Roz asked pointing at them while having turned towards the others, Brodie became overly excited  
"The Histories and Legends of the Paladins" Brodie answered, and Roz walked over and sat down,  
"Who are the Paladins?" Harvey asked, and Brodie's mood dampened, his smile almost vanished.  
"They _were_ according to history Fallen Angels. You see Lucifer wasn't the only one who fell, he just went the furthest and became the most famous, or infamous. Some Angels had fallen before him, others with him when the rebellion was defeated, and some after; a small few even followed him to Hell. The Archangel Michael apparently felt sorry for his fallen siblings and who with God's permission came down to Earth and gave them a mission to earn redemption and to be allowed back into Heaven. The mission was simple; they were to protect Humanity from the threat of evil, a task they all happily accepted and from our infancy, they walked the Earth protecting us. Some say my ancestors took the name Walker as homage to the Paladins" Brodie explained sitting back in his chair,  
"You said _'were'_ did something happen to them?" Harvey asked having picked up on it, and Brodie sighed looking over at the collection of books.  
"Brodie?" Roz said trying to get his attention and a minute or two later Brodie snapped back to reality and looked at them.  
"Lucifer found out, and whether it was jealousy, anger, or he was worried they would impede with his he ordered his followers to hunt down and eliminate all the Paladins. Took them a while but supposedly the last known Paladin was killed two, three-hundred years ago" Brodie answered becoming more demoralised as he talked,  
"Could the person helping us kill demons be a Paladin?" Harvey questioned searching for answers, Brodie again remained quiet as he thought it over.  
"No, trust me the Walker Institute has spent decades and a fuck load of resources searching for any trace of the Paladins, but there's been nothing. They're a topic of interest for me, always have been so I've done my research." Brodie finally commented, and Harvey didn't try to hide his disappointment  
"Then who the hell could they be?" Roz wondered aloud,  
"Probably just a Hunter passing through," Brodie answered,  
"That raises another question, do you think we got them all, we haven't had an incident in a few days" Theo pointed out, Harvey and Roz both pondered on it for a moment then came to the same realisation and made it known, Brodie chuckled when they did.  
"Don't worry, Alfred and I put wards up around town if they make an appearance we'll know. I believe though if any survived they've skipped town, demons have a tendency not to hang around when they're dropping like flies, our mysterious Hunter friend has more than likely chased them off or they're probably lying low fearful they'll be picked up by others. All in all, they won't be in Greendale for long, their odds of survival out in the larger world vary" Brodie assured them casually,  
"You sure do know a lot about all of this" Roz said, and Brodie shrugged,  
"Part of the job," Brodie began, "the lifestyle, I guess" he corrected himself having quickly thought it over.  
"Do you ever wish you had lived a different life, that you could live a different life?" Harvey inquired, the question had been in the back of his mind since he first found out about Sabrina and her family. When he learnt the truth the world changed for him, his life changed; part of him had always wondered if things could ever go back to normal, or if he had been put on a new direction in his life.  
"I did once, but when I saw the bigger picture and realised what I was a part of, everything else or a different career path seemed, well, mundane. I mean here I am helping seal away the Devil himself; trying to keep the world safe how could I ever swap this for a nine-to-five office job?" Brodie replied the mere thought of it sent a cold shiver down his spine,  
"So do you think we'll get Nick back, without his 'roommate'?" Theo inquired,  
"I'm optimistic, I wouldn't be here if the plan weren't going to be a highly successful one, the Institute has certain standards it likes to maintain. Though I've learnt to be prepared for the worst and wish for the best" Brodie commented although his tone wasn't reassuring,  
"How long are they going to be in there for?" Harvey asked after a few minutes of silence and Brodie immediately laughed.  
"Oh, four-to-six hours minimum" Brodie answered, and the others looked at him in shock, "yeah so I'd get comfortable, this is a ritual that has never been done, on Earth that is so who knows the exact time." Brodie continued trying his best not to keep laughing as they all adjusted themselves and got comfortable, Alfred would soon bring out what would be the first course of refreshments, and eventually, as night came, he would cover them in blankets to keep them warm while they slept.

Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story thus far. Please leave a comment/review or message me I'm eager to hear what you thought and if there are things I can work on in the future. If you're interested in my other works, I've got a few other fanfics uploaded on this site. You can also follow me on Twitter Brayden_lamaka, and also I've got a book on Amazon titled 'Liberation' by Brayden Lamaka so go check that out if you're interested. Thanks again for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)

-Brayden L


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Chapter Four: Home

The following morning Alfred woke the group up as the doors had opened, Prudence and the Spellman family laid passed out on the floor. With the help of the group, Alfred and Brodie carried them to the spare bedrooms upstairs where they could rest. The Star Cage was nowhere to be seen all that remained in the room was a burnt piece of parchment in the middle of the floor. Brodie picked it up and looked at what was written on it,  
"What is it?" Harvey inquired,  
"Coordinates" Brodie answered before hurrying out of the room and to the library, he searched for a map of Greendale laying it out on the table once he found it. He pinpointed the location on the map in seconds.  
"Sweetwater River?" Theo said aloud,  
"That's where Nick will emerge" Brodie stated,  
"Emerge?" Roz asked,  
"When he and Lucifer are separated he will be returned to this world, he must return through water; otherwise he will burn up" Brodie explained, and the trio looked at one another concerned.  
"So they already sent the Star Cage to Hell?" Harvey assumed out loud, and Brodie nodded,  
"It was the final part of the ritual; they couldn't have finished without doing so" Brodie explained.

Alfred kept a close eye on the Spellman family and Prudence, they were freezing, sickly even but just after midday they all awoke simultaneously seemingly recovered; they weren't talkative though, and so everyone sat around the table in the dining room in silence, sipping on the hot cups of tea they had been served.  
"What happened in there?" Theo asked finally breaking the silence, Zelda stood up and walked over to the nearby window,  
"We completed the cage that is all that matters!" Zelda said abruptly obviously not wanting to talk about it further,  
"Was it that bad?" Harvey pressed looking at Sabrina who lifted her head and met his gaze. She nodded a few times before finishing her cup of tea; she rose to her feet leaving her cup on the table  
"Thank you for your hospitality," Sabrina said looking at both Brodie and Alfred before quietly walking towards the front door.  
"Where are you going 'Brina?" Roz asked concerned, Sabrina came to a stop her hand gently gripping the door handle.  
"I'm going to wait for Nick" Sabrina answered softly still traumatised by what she had seen during the ritual  
"It could take hours to days for Nick to be released Sabrina" Brodie stated,  
"If I have to wait days, then I will wait days" Sabrina made clear.  
"I strongly advise you rest Miss Sabrina. I shall prepare the necessary supplies and set up camp while you regain your strength" Alfred explained, but it did nothing to deter Sabrina.  
"Let her go" Zelda advised still looking out the window, and everyone looked over at her,  
"We'll go with her, Theo and I can go get some equipment from my place once I've dropped her and Roz off" Harvey planned confidently.  
"Yeah!" both Theo and Roz agreed standing up as they did so,  
"In that case, stop by here on your way back I'll prepare some food and drinks" Alfred insisted, and Harvey thanked him. When the four of them had left those that remained lingered quietly in the dining room,  
"How did you get your hands on a spell such as that?" Hilda asked, and Brodie looked at her and sighed,  
"It has been in the oldest, deepest corner of our archives for who knows how long" Brodie answered, and Zelda scoffed,  
"That sort of magic does not belong in this world" She claimed returning to the table and standing next to her chair.  
"Well, let's hope it only needs to be used once" Brodie replied hopeful,  
"I don't imagine even _he_ could break out of it. The Angel bones were hard to tame; it was like they resisted the ritual; it took everything to complete the ritual so I could only imagine the strength it would require to break them." Ambrose said,  
"Saying that we should return home and look to our defences, should the Dark Lord be freed who knows what he will do to us" Zelda insisted,  
"Yes Sister, you are right. Thank you for your hospitality" Hilda kindly followed,  
"I do hope it doesn't come to that" Brodie insisted,  
"There is very little hope will do for you if the Dark Lord gets out" Zelda concluded before the four of them gathered together whispered the required enchantment and vanished before Brodie's eyes. He sat back in his chair and chuckled  
"This could very well be the end of days" Brodie whispered looking up at the roof, "are you hopeful Alfred?" Brodie asked, and Alfred walked around the corner,  
"High Priestess Zelda is right; there is little hope will do you if the Dark Lord gets out" Alfred answered, and Brodie again chuckled,  
"And so we shall see" Brodie concluded.

Sabrina sat on the water's edge occasionally she would creep her toes ever so forward and let the water wash over them, as time passed a campsite was constructed behind her, a supply of spells and herbs from Hilda's garden slowly built up with each visit she made. Sabrina rarely ate or slept a factor that concerned her friends and family at which point Zelda and Hilda were be deployed as a team to rectify her situation. Salem remained at camp by Sabrina's side the entire time. On the eighth night, Sabrina sat by the fire as it was rather cold, she was alone for now, Harvey and Roz had been with her but left to go shower and freshen up. Her eyes hadn't even gazed from the river for a moment,  
"Hellfire isn't raining down so I'd say things are going pretty well" Brodie commented as he approached the camp, Sabrina looked over and watched him walk up to the fire immediately enjoying its warmth.  
"Nick isn't back yet" Sabrina replied, and Brodie sat down in one of the camp chairs,  
"Don't worry, he'll come home, you just got to have a little faith" Brodie replied smiling at Sabrina.  
"I'll stop worrying when he is home."  
"Your devotion and love for him are admirable."  
"Does it surprise you?"  
"I don't think that there is anything left in this world that actually surprises me, but I think it's rare, I feel most people if they were in your position would have honoured the person's sacrifice and not risked everything to bring them back."  
"You think so?"  
"I'm confident; I've met a lot of people in my long life."  
"Oh eighteen years, such a long life."  
"Twenty-three actually, but thanks for thinking I was eighteen" Brodie jested, and Sabrina sat in disbelief,  
"You're really twenty-three?" She asked, and Brodie nodded, "wow, I seriously thought at the oldest you were eighteen" Sabrina continued, and Brodie was complimented. Sabrina turned her attention back to the river, she sighed, and Brodie could see the concern in her eyes.  
"You know the Walker Institute was founded on the grounds of love?" Brodie asked fully aware she didn't know,  
"No, I thought it was about helping the good on both sides?" She confirmed, Brodie chuckled and was filled with excitement.  
"Well that's what we aim to do, but my ancestors who started the Institute were actually lovers and were eventually married."  
"How does that lead to them starting something like the Walker Institute?"  
"She was a Witch, and he was a Hunter; her Coven and his Company of Hunters went to war, but before that, the two were a real Romeo and Juliet. They met and had no idea who the other actually was. They fell in love; eventually, though they discovered each other's secret life and instead of joining the war they ran away together, got married, took the Walker name and started a family. Eventually, it was their story that inspired them to found the Institute, a place that would do what it has been doing, and in doing so it would bring about the end of the senseless fighting and warring between both sides."  
"Huh, and they lived happily ever after?"  
"Oh no, the fighting continued for a while, people weren't happy, and so they were hunted, but together they proved themselves and held true to the tenants of the Walker Institute and by the time their kids took over things were looking up for us," Brodie answered, and he looked at the fire happily,  
"What about you, have you ever been in love?" Sabrina asked once again looking away from the water, and a solemn look overcame Brodie.  
"I was once, a lifetime ago it seems" He answered quietly,  
"What happened?" Sabrina inquires hesitantly,  
"Your Dark Lord doesn't like his enemies being happy, he took her from" Brodie replied haunted by her lost that Sabrina could see was playing in his mind as he stared at the fire, seeing such hurt she decided not to press any further on the topic.

Two days later Brodie, Harvey, Roz and Theo sat around enjoying lunch Alfred had prepared for them while Sabrina yet again was seated on the water's edge. They called out to her insisting she get something to eat, but Sabrina refused, though fearful of her Aunties showing up again she knew that sooner or later she'd have to cave and eat something at least in front of them. Eventually, Sabrina gave in, got up and walked over taking a seat with the group Salem sitting on the ground next to her, she picked out an egg and lettuce sandwich for herself and put some chicken on a plastic plate which she placed on the ground in front of Salem. As they ate Sabrina wasn't really sure what it was, they had been discussing as she had zoned out although they fell silent when the sound of water bubbling could be heard coming from the river. Together they jumped to their feet and ran to the water Brodie the furthest away yelled out to them, stopping them from entering the river which started going red in the centre as the bubbling spread in all directions steam rose from the water's surface. Nick suddenly and with great force emerged from the water gasping for air, he was naked and redraw, with his eyes still closed he threw his hands around splashing the water and getting an idea of where he was. The water began to cool down, and Nick submerged himself occasionally coming up for air while the group stood in shock, once the water had stopped bubbling Sabrina jumped in and made her way to Nick, she pulled him up and out of the water and Nick screamed in a panic having not opened his eyes yet.  
"Nicholas!" Sabrina yelled, "Nick open your eyes; it's me!" She tried to reassure him, he shivered with fear and was panting but had stopped tossing and turning. Sabrina placed both her hands on his face and kissed him when she pulled away Nick opened his eyes the almost blinding light of the day made it incredibly difficult for him to see Sabrina at first but slowly his eyes adjusted. Sabrina brushed his wet hair from his face and waited for him to notice her; his eyes opened wider and couldn't help but smile when he could finally see her properly.  
"Spellman?" Nick whispered, and Sabrina nodded,  
"Hey, you" Sabrina greeted Nick started chuckled,  
"Sabrina" He continued although after he did his chuckle turned into a cry and tears began streaming down his cheeks, the pair hugged one another tighter than ever before, both of them crying on each other's shoulder  
"It's okay, we're here" Sabrina comforted him,  
"Thank you," he was able to say, "thank you so much!" Nick continued before becoming overwhelmed by some many emotions that his cry became a sob. The others stood comforting one another as they also became emotional, Brodie still the furthest away watched on a single tear escaped from the corner of his left eye and ran down his cheek, but he quickly stopped it with his hand. Brodie looked at the teardrop on his finger for a few moments, he closed his hand and dropped his arm down by his side releasing his fist and turning his attention back to Sabrina and Nick, he cracked a half smile and watched on with a feeling of joy warming him inside.  
"Welcome home" Sabrina whispered in Nick's ear.

Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you had a good Easter. I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter much more to come! In the meantime if you're interested, my book Liberation by Brayden Lamaka is available on Amazon, you can follow me on twitter Brayden_lamaka to stay up to date on when I release stuff. Please leave a comment with your thoughts/opinions and any criticism or feel free to message me always happy to hear from my readers! Thanks,

Brayden L


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Chapter Five: Discovery

Sabrina sat at the dining table in the kitchen, drinking a hot cup of coffee, Nick was in the shower, and everyone else had vanished. Sometime later Nick walked into the kitchen looking clean, refreshed, Sabrina watched him walk over to her; his hair was still damp giving it a shine, but that smile oh how she had missed his smile. He sat down across from her, and the pair smiled at one another,  
"Coffee?" Sabrina quietly asked Nick, shook his head  
"No thanks, maybe later" He insisted, and the pair looked one another in the eyes endearingly.  
"You okay; you need anything?" Sabrina asked,  
"Just you Sabrina" Nick whispered, and she could see tears welling up in his eyes, and so Sabrina reached out and gently grabbed his hand  
"I'm right here, not going anywhere" Sabrina comforted him, "did you want to talk about what happened down there?" Sabrina asked, flashes of Lucifer laughing evilly, hysterically flashed in his mind and memories of demons and Hellfire played in his mind. He jumped up and backed away from the table frightened, Sabrina quickly gave chase, but Nick looked around the kitchen and could see the blue flames of Hellfire slowly spreading around and even engulfing himself. Nick cried out in fear as he was consumed by fire along with everything around him, Sabrina suddenly emerged from the fire and placed her hands on either side of Nick's face, and the flames receded below his neck, the fear she saw in his eyes haunted her. The pair stood surrounded by the blue fire looking one another in the eyes, there was something about her touch, about her that calmed Nick enough to stop his cries and then in a moment she kissed him and his heart skipped a beat. As the fire covering his body slowly went out.

Harvey, Roz and Theo were at school sitting in the Library, all of them wanted to talk about the fact they just rescued Nick from Hell and many things surrounding it, but no one knew how to start that conversation. They had already cheered and celebrated with everyone else,  
"How do you think he is?" Theo asked, breaking the silence,  
"Messed up, I mean he has to be right?" Harvey followed,  
"He was in Hell; how can he be anything but messed up after that?" Roz continued,  
"Well now, we can get back to normal" Theo stated, and Harvey scoffed.  
"You really think so?" He asked,  
"Well yeah, Nick is home, the literal Devil is imprisoned, and the Queen of Hell is friendly, Hilda is the High Priestess, and here we are back at school," Theo explained, and Harvey shook his head.  
"This is Greendale, give it a few days, and I'm sure something will be going wrong" Harvey claimed, and it was at that moment when something overcame Roz, a strange feeling that she was still getting accustomed to, Roz looked over at the doors to the library which she could have sworn were opened. A monstrous black figure stood on the other side of the doors, blue flames began leaking through the gaps around the door and spreading into the library, Roz closed her eyes, and she could see Sabrina and Nick standing in the middle of a room filled with the same blue flames. Her eyes shot open,  
"We need to get to Sabrina's!" Roz shouted before grabbing her stuff and hurrying out of the library, confused Harvey and Theo also grabbed their bags and chased after her. Harvey drove them in his truck, and when they arrived at the Spellman household, Roz didn't even wait till the vehicle had come to a complete stop before she opened the door and jumped out. Roz opened the front door entering the house calling out for Nick and Sabrina when they didn't immediately appear Roz in a panic ran upstairs searching for them. She barged into Sabrina's room to find the pair naked and struggling to put their clothes back on in a rush. Embarrassed Roz covered her eyes turned around and started apologising as Nick and Sabrina freaked out. In the lounge room of the Spellman household, the group sat in awkward silence,  
"I really am sorry 'Brina, I had a vision, and it really seemed like something was wrong" Roz apologised,  
"It's okay Roz, you thought I was in danger, but we're fine" Sabrina insisted with a smile.  
"I just, it was so real, the feeling, what I saw, the blue fire everywhere!" Roz stuttered trying to understand her vision, hearing what sort of fire she had seen Sabrina looked at her intrigued while Nick looked down at the floor hiding his concerned look.  
"Blue fire?" Sabrina asked, looking for clarity,  
"Yeah in my vision all the flames were blue" Roz answered.  
"Blue fire is Hellfire, and it isn't a common thing according to the Greendale Thirteen before me there were only three known witches who had summoned it" Sabrina explained,  
"I saw it in the library, and it had engulfed the room you two were in," Roz said worryingly  
"I guess we'll just have to be alert, keep an eye on each other, come on. I'll take you guys home!" Harvey concluded not displaying his nerves and his slight discomfort. Roz was the last to say goodbye to Sabrina and Nick; she hugged Sabrina first,  
"You and I will also be talking about what happened" She whispered trying her hardest not to giggle, her and Sabrina smiled cheekily at one another before Roz walked up to Nick and hugged him tightly. Her eyes shot open as she had another vision, she saw Lucifer inside of Nick and the torture he had suffered while keeping the Devil imprisoned, his evil maniac laugh echoed in her head as she pulled away and smiled at him hiding the terrifying feeling inside.

A few nights later Roz laid in bed wide awake and finding sleep impossible; she was haunted by what she had seen when hugging Nick, something about it was troubling her, the more she lingered on it, the less it felt like a memory of Nick's. Though if it wasn't a memory, she feared what that meant; realising she wasn't going to get any sleep called Harvey and got him to pick her up. They talked for two hours, and by the end of their conversation Harvey didn't know what to say or how to help, he was confused and worried as he also feared Roz's discovery, and so they found themselves pounding on Brodie's front door at two in the morning. Alfred opened the door and clearly wasn't happy with the early wake-up call,  
"Rosalind, Harvey, how may I help you, at…." Alfred started but paused to check the clock on the wall "two in the morning?" He finished, both Roz and Harvey smiled at him guiltily,  
"We're sorry, Alfred. We need to talk to you and Brodie; it's important!" Roz replied, Alfred, sighed and let them in before going to wake up Brodie, shortly after that the four of them sat in the library Alfred having just brought out some tea, coffee and biscuits.  
"Okay, so how can we help?" Brodie inquired,  
"Is soul fragmentation possible?" Harvey asked straight out, Brodie and Alfred looked at one another then at Harvey both seemingly curious,  
"The separation of the soul is possible in theory, but it having been used is unheard of" Alfred answered,  
"But it is possible?" Roz tried to confirm, Brodie stood up and walked along the bookshelves looking for a particular book, eventually finding it on the opposite side of the room. He pulled it out and as he flicked through the pages returned to his seat  
"Definitely not going to pronounce that in Latin, but Soul Fragmentation is the separation of the soul into individual pieces or entities. Supposedly outlawed by many supernatural or magical societies and communities across the world and throughout history. Soul Fragmentation has only ever been a theory, with no recorded case of it being used or attempted. Throughout history, there have been individuals who claim to have succeeded in using this magic although no proof was found…" Brodie read from the pages, he continued on, but he mumbled the rest. When he had finished reading on the following page, Brodie closed the book and placed it on the small table next to him sighing as he did so,  
"Why are you so interested in this magic?" Alfred questioned curiously, Roz looked at Harvey who gave her a single nod, and she looked back at Alfred and Brodie.  
"The other day I had a vision of a creature, there was a blue fire which I now know to be Hellfire spreading in the library at school and I also saw Sabrina and Nick standing in the middle of a room which had been engulfed in Hellfire. We went over Sabrina's house and saw nothing was wrong when we were leaving though I touched Nick and had another vision, I saw Lucifer, saw him torturing Nick, taunting and trying to manipulate him. It felt so real, too real to be a memory…" Roz explained but stopped when Brodie stood up and took the book back to where he got it from.  
"It would require an incredibly powerful individual to complete the Soul Fragmentation. You believe Lucifer has done such a thing?" Brodie asked slowly returning to his seat yet again,  
"Perhaps, or maybe somehow he tricked us into thinking we had won, I don't know, what I do know is that the feeling I got, and that I get from what I saw it terrifies me more than any vision ever has. If he really is still in there, I don't think Nick even realises." Roz tried to explain though she found it difficult because she just wasn't sure, Brodie and Alfred looked at one another, seemingly having a mental conversation between themselves.  
"Soul Fragmentation is a spell or ritual that would take a huge toll on the individual, but without a doubt I know _he_ would have tried it, to his success I cannot say anything because we don't know. I'm sure though that we will soon discover the truth" Brodie explained, Harvey and Roz weren't happy with his plan  
"You want us just to sit, do nothing and wait for him to do something?" Harvey asked,  
"If he has succeeded and we confront Nicholas then we would be revealing our hand, at this moment we must assume Lucifer was successful and use to our advantage the fact that he wouldn't know that we know." Brodie explained, but Harvey didn't seem satisfied, though eventually Harvey would come around and see it as they did and the four of them swore to keep this knowledge between themselves. Before they left Alfred gave both Harvey and Roz a small golden amulet with the instructions to always keep it on them; when they were gone, Alfred found Brodie in the library still sitting in his chair.  
"He refuses to accept defeat," Alfred remarked,  
"Its Lucifer, how could he?" Brodie pointed out,  
"A silly child throwing a tantrum," Alfred jested, and Brodie allowed a smirk to be seen for a split second.  
"Except this child could end the world" Brodie reminded, Alfred chuckled as he walked over to the seat across from Brodie and sat down,  
"I think you are mistaken; Lucifer doesn't want to end the world or Humanity…" Alfred began.  
"Oh, you've spoken, have you?"  
"God no, it just isn't in his character to do so. Lucifer is all about the display. He wants to prove to his father that we aren't worthy of love. Lucifer wants to be right; he wants to be powerful to be seen ruling. If he simply ends the world what does he have left? He wants to rule the Earth, over Humanity or that part of it that remains once he has taken over."  
"Huh, you've really thought this through, haven't you?"  
"It's wise to know one's enemy."  
"Yes it is, but if he truly remains inside Mr Scratch, then the battle to come will be personal to him. He needs Sabrina, but she and her friends have wounded him."  
"We were careful to put things in place in case our plan failed"  
"That we did, but what if the tide of evil that comes for us now is simply too much?"  
"We haven't revealed our entire hand, stay focused, let Lucifer make his moves, we shall beat him back all the same," Alfred assured Brodie who looked off into the distance thinking things over,  
"I will be interested to see how he plans on getting out of the mess he is in, so Lucifer, make your moves" Brodie dared, having stood up and walked over to the window.

Meanwhile, at the Spellman house, Sabrina and Nick were sound asleep in her bed, there were cuddled up together Nick with an arm around Sabrina. All seemed right with the world until Nick's eyes suddenly opened and in the dark of the night, their red glow was prominent, menacing they turned and looked at Sabrina, a sleeping beauty. Lost in her dreams, nothing did she know of the Devil that shared her bed.

Author's note: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter much more to come! In the meantime if you're interested, my book Liberation by Brayden Lamaka is available on Amazon, you can follow me on twitter Brayden_lamaka to stay up to date on when I release stuff. Please leave a comment with your thoughts/opinions and any criticism or feel free to message me always happy to hear from my readers! Thanks,

Brayden L


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep

Chapter Six: Sleep

"Another night terror Sabrina?" Zelda asked looking out the window at Nicholas as she smoked a cigarette,  
"I don't know what to do aunties, he barely sleeps, he still hasn't talked about what happened" Sabrina explained in frustration as she sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast.  
"Well, I'll go through our books and see if there's something else we can try sweetie" Hilda assured her with a smile after placing her breakfast on the table in front of her.  
"But what else is there aunties?" Sabrina asked sounding now more hopeless,  
"Perhaps your friend Brodie might be of some help, as I recall they have access to a treasure-trove of ancient spells and books. In the meantime, I shall return to the Academy and inspect our own library" Zelda stated, the trio shared a look and Sabrina sighed.

Brodie opened his front door and stepped to the side as Sabrina lead the charge inside followed by her friends and Aunt Hilda when Nick stepped up to the door and was unable to walk in Brodie stood in his way and looked him up and down.  
"My God you look like Death incarnate" Brodie commented, Nick slowly nodded, the bags under his eyes and paleness of his face greatly concerned Brodie and Alfred who just arrived to meet their guests.  
"I hear you can help me" Nick mumbled loud enough for Brodie to hear, Brodie looked him right in the eyes and then an overwhelming feeling of pity hit him.  
"Nicholas Scratch, I warmly welcome you into my home," Brodie said with a reassuring smile and reaching out his hand to help Nick inside.  
"Hilda if you'd follow me. I've set up a station for you to work at," Alfred said,  
"Oh goodie, I will get right to it then!" Hilda gleefully insisted before the pair hurried off further into the house. Brodie led them to the room where Prudence and the Spellmans had constructed the Star Cage; Brodie turned the lights on in the room but dimmed them, and a circle of blue dust was revealed in the middle of the room.  
"What are you going to do?" Nick asked, sounding concerned,  
"We are going to put you into a deep sleep and talk to your subconscious" Brodie explained,  
"Speak to his subconscious?" Harvey asked voicing the group's confusion.  
"Yes, imagine having a conversation with someone who speaks in third-person, this will allow us to get some insight into the damage of Nick conscious and really help us start the process of healing." Brodie clarified and seeing his concern Sabrina hugged Nick tightly,  
"Don't worry; I'll be right beside you the entire time" She comforted him,  
"Actually you won't be, in order to create the perfect conditions to achieve the most success just before Nick falls asleep we will walk out, and Alfred will remain in there. This is done so that the individual feels safe and secure and also because, in such a position, the individual is incredibly vulnerable. We are accessing their unfiltered thoughts; we don't want something said or revealed that could perhaps damage his relations." Brodie explained cautiously,  
"Why only Alfred then?" Theo asked,  
"Because it was his job before this, he was an interrogator tasked with finding dead bodies, secret bases, and an individual's deepest darkest secrets," Brodie stated, and the group collectively became alarmed,  
"That's fucked up!" Roz commented,  
"Oh yeah, Alfred has really lived," Brodie agreed knowing that wasn't what the comment was about. When he looked at Nick, Brodie could still see the worry in his eyes, and so he placed his right hand on Nick's shoulder  
"Trust me, no matter how long it takes or what is required of us we will help you, we will take the best care of you," Brodie told him his tone quieter, severe but calm. Nick nodded at him, "good now go in there, strip down to your boxes and lay down in the middle of the circle, oh and no socks!" Brodie instructed with a chirpier tone trying to lighten the mood.

Alfred and Hilda finally returned and entered the room where everyone wait standing around while Nick was lying in the circle in their hands were jars containing a murky-pink substance. They stood opposite each other outside the circle and began pouring the substance in their jars onto the dust walking around the circle in opposite directions, they quickly reached the other's starting point and stopped pouring before taking a step back away from the circle. Alfred handed his jar to Brodie who gave him in return a box of matches, Brodie walked out of the room returning carrying a chair and small table which had a bell in the middle of it. Once Brodie had placed the table and chair next to the circle he stepped back, and Alfred again stepped up to the circle lighting a match and dropping it on the layer of murky-pink sludge that now covered the blue dust. The instant the match landed it ignited the sludge and seconds later it and the dust had solidified, Alfred walked over and sat down in the chair next to the circle as a blue smoke began flooding out of the circle blanketing the floor and going now higher than everyone's ankles. Nick lying on the floor started breathing it in quickly becoming drowsy, Alfred turned and looked at everyone giving them a single nod; he picked up the bell, he would ring it twice then wait a brief moment and ring it twice again. At this time Brodie quietly led them from the room Nick making sure he watched them leave as instructed. Sabrina looked back one last time before Brodie's hand on her back helped her out of the room, and when the doors closed Nick looked up at the roof, but by this point, he found it impossible to keep his eyes opened. The soothing sound of the bell ringing rocked him into a deep sleep. Alfred continued with the bell for a few more minutes until he was sure that Nick was asleep, Alfred gently placed the bell back on the table,  
"Nick, are you asleep now?" Alfred whispered,  
"He is" Nick responded softly,  
"Good, are you comfortable?" Alfred checked,  
"We are."  
"That's very good to hear Nick. I want you to be comfortable; you need to sleep."  
"He does."  
"I was hoping while you slept, we could talk."  
"You want to help?"  
"I do, we all do, we are all very worried about you Nick."  
"He has been through a lot, and I can see why people would worry."  
"Yes, can you tell me about the nightmares, Nick?"  
"He has them often; he is haunted, afraid to close his eyes."  
"Lucifer did some horrible things to you, Nick."  
"He was in Hell Alfred, physically, mentally, metaphorically. Lucifer would torture him, hurt him, try and trick him, all in an effort to have Nick release him."  
"But you didn't break, did you, Nick?"  
"No, he loves Sabrina, he knew that Lucifer would make her suffer beyond anything you could imagine, he didn't have to imagine though, the Devil showed him."  
"You have been through a truly traumatic experience, but hopefully we will be able to help you heal and to move on."  
"He would like that very much."  
"With the Devil locked away, things will get better trust me, Nick" Alfred assured him and studied him carefully, Nick remained silent, but his face began to twitch. Alfred picked up the bel readying himself,  
"What's wrong, Nicholas, do you not trust me?" Alfred asked, and Nick started to slightly move his shoulders, and Alfred could see him tensing, immediately Alfred began ringing the bell as he had done at the beginning. "It's okay Nicholas; you are asleep, no one can hurt you, remember it is only you and I in this room you are perfectly safe." Alfred reminded him in an attempt to calm him. Thankfully Alfred was successful, and Nick relaxed and laid still in the circle, Alfred sat in silence for a few minutes, after which he put the bell back on the table,  
"He's not locked away is he, Nick?" Alfred finally asked,  
"Nick had become suspicious, noticed things that didn't make sense. Nick thinks he can still feel him, hear him, but he isn't certain" Nick answered, which concerned Alfred,  
"What does Lucifer say?" Alfred questioned raising an eyebrow.

Alfred later walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, he walked into the library quietly waiting for him,  
"How is he?" Sabrina asked upon his entry as she rushed up to him.  
"This will not be the last session, he'll be here daily, this will give him three hours a day of deep sleep, and I strongly recommend he try his best to get as much sleep during the night as possible," Alfred reported,  
"Did he say much?" Harvey inquired,  
"The psychological trauma Lucifer caused him is immense, Mr Scratch is at the moment an open wound, he needs time to heal, communicating as we just did will be a good way to help him deal with what has happened. I do not doubt though that when he is ready to talk about what happened, he will." Alfred answered,  
"Then we'll make sure he is here every day, for as long as you see fit!" Hilda confidently stated, and Alfred nodded at her. A little over an hour and a half later Nick woke up, Alfred made sure he had a bite to eat and something to drink before they left when they had Brodie found Alfred back in the room preparing tomorrow's session.  
"Was much said?" Brodie asked, leaning against the wall,  
"He suspects that Lucifer is still inside of him, plotting his revenge" Alfred answered, continuing with his task.  
"Lucky we have things in place for such a situation," Brodie commented,  
"Such safety nets may assist us with what is to come, but Lucifer is planning on doing battle with whatever force he can muster" Alfred replied.  
"I'm sure he will, but he will only have the few demons that are left here, Lilith rules Hell, and he would not dare risk going back without a foothold here." Brodie theorised sounding somewhat confident,  
"We should inform the Spellmans, Zelda is the High Priestess perhaps we could rally more to fight Lucifer" Alfred suggested, Brodie shook his head,  
"No" he replied,  
"No?" Alfred asked,  
"They could force Lucifer's hand sooner than he is ready to play it, things in that scenario could get out of hand. We need to let the Devil go ahead thinking he has deceived us for as long as possible," Brodie explained,  
"A wise tactic, but a dangerous one, if they are unprepared it could be disastrous" Alfred pointed out.  
"They will be told when the time is right, just not yet" Brodie replied,  
"We should report back to the Institute; they will be upset that we failed and I'm sure they'll send out reinforcements to help us" Alfred advised.  
"The Devil left his body and the weaker part of his soul in the Star Cage, if we defeat him here it will take him thousands of years to properly recover, and before he is a threat to Humanity he must reclaim the throne of Hell," Brodie explained, and Alfred nodded a few times before chuckling,  
"One last war before retirement" he joked, and Brodie laughed,  
"As if we would retire" Brodie laughed off the mere idea of it  
"We could retire, well I could at least," Alfred suggested,  
"And what would you do with yourself?" Brodie inquired  
"I don't know; I'd find something to do" Alfred answered unenthusiastically  
"I guess we can talk about it when we're finished here" Brodie concluded, and the pair of them laughed.  
"What is your plan now?" Alfred asked once they had finished laughing,  
"Well if there are still demons around then they've probably sought out more permanent accommodation" Brodie answered,  
"It'll be too dangerous to investigate yourself" Alfred commented,  
"Good thing we are prepared," Brodie said with a smirk,  
"In that case, what do you want for dinner?" Alfred questioned,  
"Argh, I'm easy you choose, I'm off" Brodie insisted as he turned around and started walking away.  
"Be safe; don't forget to have a drink!" Alfred called out,  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know" Brodie called back. He walked down to the basement, and opened a hidden door at the back of the room; he casually walked down a long and badly illuminated corridor with his left hand in his pocket. He passed many doors either side of him along the way but eventually came to a stopped and opened the door to his left and he walked in. The lights were bright in the room which was filled with mirrors that created a path that Brodie followed eventually leading him to the middle of the room, where he found a small table with a necklace, jug of water and an empty glass on it. He put the necklace on, filled the glass with water then drank half of it before walking over to the edge of the space created by the wall of mirrors and sat down crossing his legs, interlocking his fingers and resting his hands in his lap and closed his eyes as if he was meditating. He quietly mumbled in Latin, and as time passed, a figure began to appear down on one knee across from Brodie. The figure was cloaked and wearing a hood, his faced covered by a golden mask. When he was properly visible, he looked up at Brodie, and instantly Brodie's eyes shot open, revealing that black crystal-like rocks had replaced them. The two individuals stared at one another before the masked individual rose to his feet, walked over to the table and lifted the mask just enough so it could finish the water in the class before following the path and leaving the room.

Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me a while to finish it, so I'm a bit late with the posting of it, had a crappy week. Please let me know what you think, leave a review or feel free to message me. You can follow me on twitter Brayden_lamaka to stay updated on when I post; I've also written other fanfictions you can find on this site. Or if you are looking for something new to read, you can buy my book on Amazon titled "Liberation" by Brayden S. Lamaka.


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed

Chapter Seven: Revealed

It had been two-weeks since Nick started his sleep therapy sessions with Alfred, to everyone's joy they seemed to have been working; Nick was livelier, regained colour in his face, was talkative and started to be more himself. During their most recent session, Alfred was in the kitchen when Brodie arose from his own slumber and slumped into the kitchen, taking a seat on a stool next to the bench in the middle of the kitchen.  
"You look horrible" Alfred commented,  
"I feel like it" Brodie replied hazily,  
"Have you been drinking…" Alfred began,  
"Yes, I've been drinking the bloody water, although it sounds more like a superstition than an actual requirement for it to work." Brodie interrupted visibly exhausted and short-fused.  
"When Nick's done, perhaps I should put you to sleep." Alfred hissed,  
"Twenty-four people Alfred, most of them have the same stories; they were last seen acting strange and just walking out of their houses like they were possessed. Possessed was the actual descriptive word used!"  
"Keep going as you are and what help will you be when Lucifer finally makes his move?"  
"Twenty-four is less than I thought but more than I had hoped for. How can I stop, how can I not push myself?"  
"You can slow down; you aren't going to go around and kill innocent victims."  
"You know what, why can't you just use that sleeping ritual on Lucifer, knock out and kick his ass before sending him back to Hell?" A frustrated Brodie asked, Alfred, stood up straight and stared Brodie down.  
"How dare you!" Alfred growled,  
"I'm sorry Alfred, I-I didn't…." Brodie immediately started apologising, but Alfred silenced him by slamming his hand on the bench.  
"I've read every book in that library and an uncountable many more, do you not think if there were a way I wouldn't try it?" He asked angrily,  
"I know, I misspoke," Brodie answered  
"Damn fucking right you did. Seeing what Lucifer did to that young man in there makes me sick, I'm tired of this war, God's war, Lucifer's war…. Your war; knowing that there is a battle to come and people to die, I just…" Alfred said, not finishing his sentence. Crushing guilt hit Brodie,  
"You should go tell them, I will stay here and watch of Mr Scratch, and I shall also stay in tonight, get some rest" Brodie folded, and Alfred chuckled as he shook his head.  
"A sensible a plan indeed" Alfred concluded, he walked around the bench and left the kitchen heading for the front door.  
"Alfred" Brodie called out as he got halfway, there was a still silence in the house that would unsettle most but not them.  
"I know," Alfred replied firmly, walking away, leaving Brodie alone with his thoughts.

"Alfred?" Nick called out having finally woken up,  
"In here!" Brodie called from the kitchen, and quickly after Nick walked in and looked around, "you look refreshed, eat and drink up" Brodie instructed, pointing to the food and drink on the bench. Nick nodded and sat on the stool,  
"Where is Alfred?" Nick inquired,  
"Out" Brodie replied sharply, "you're stuck with me" Brodie continued, Nick took a bite out of the chicken sandwich Brodie had prepared for him,  
"It's good" Nick complimented with his mouth full, Brodie smiled at him. Nick swallowed and looked around before his gaze once again fell onto Brodie, "you know I never actually thanked you, for all this and helping the others get me out of Hell" Nick said kindly,  
"You're welcome, least I could do considering you essentially saved the world," Brodie replied feeling slightly awkward,  
"Yeah, guess I kind of did," Nick said reluctantly then taking another bite of the sandwich, Brodie chuckled a little, he softly rubbed his face then ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to the fridge, picked up an empty glass from the bench next to the fridge and filled with Fanta. Once he had closed the fridge, he walked back over to the spot he was in before and leaned back on the bench,  
"You don't see it like that, do you?" Brodie asked,  
"What do you mean?" Nick replied,  
"You saving the world?"  
"I guess at the time no; I wasn't thinking about saving the world."  
"Just the people in the room, and one person in particular."  
"That makes me a bad person?"  
"No, it's natural, a heroic action tends to be a stupid decision pulled off."  
"You sound like you're talking from experience."  
"I've been doing this for a very long time, faced many different circumstances."  
"How many people have you saved?" Nick asked, curious to hear the answer, and Brodie remained quiet, he solemnly looked down at the bench.  
"Too many to count" He finally answered,  
"Damn!" Nick sighed sitting upright,  
"You project, that's why charities and ads on T.V. asking you to donate or give something ask you to imagine if it were someone you knew, a friend, or family member. They make it personal, get you thinking about what if it actually was which makes you feel even guiltier about what's going on, leading to a high chance you'll donate." Brodie explained thoroughly,  
"Sounds a little cynical" Nick commented,  
"You did what was right, what was good, you saved the people you love and care about and as an extension the entire world, so well done" Brodie assured him.  
"By the sounds of it you've fought and won a lot of battles, saved a lot of lives, so well done to you also" Nick complimented, and Brodie scratched his forehead.  
"Just because I survived doesn't mean I won" Brodie commented, Nick finished his sandwich and washed it down with some of the water in the glass, he looked at Brodie with sorrow,  
"Will I ever…." Nick started to ask,  
"No" Brodie interrupted coldly. "No you will not be the same, things will not go back to how they really were, and no you may never truly be safe, but you do learn to live with it" Brodie continued without a care in the world for how rude he may be coming off as. Brodie looked down at his empty crumb covered plate,  
"Does _this_ life get easier? I mean I thought we were living it, but what we knew, what we had before all this was nothing compared to what life is like now" Nick explained with a hint of fear in his tone. Brodie picking up on his fear quickly glanced over at him and sighed,  
"It gets quiet and when it does you put your feet up, and you're able to find a brief period of peace for however long it'll last for." Brodie answered, giving Nick a quick nod when he realised Nick was looking over at him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes after that, neither of them sure what they should say to the other, then suddenly,  
"I know," Nick said randomly,  
"Know what; is this a guessing game of some sort?" Brodie pressed,  
"I know Lucifer is still inside of me, and I know that you know," Nick said rather quickly, Brodie's eyes widened with shock caught off-guard and still processing the situation, "I recorded one of my sessions with Alfred, heard what was being discussed." Nick explained,  
"Ah" Brodie exhaled, Brodie stood up and walked back over to the fridge, he got the bottle of Fanta out of the fridge and walked back over to his spot putting the bottle on the bench between them. "I guess, now the real talk begins" Brodie uncomfortably said.

Two nights later, as everyone in the Spellman household slept quietly, Nick's eyes opened the menacing red glow lit up the darkness of Sabrina's bedroom, he got out of bed and looked around the room as he put a shirt on. Salem hadn't slept in the room for weeks; Nick, or rather Lucifer walked downstairs and left through the front door, he walked down the dirt road but stopped when he was met by the cloaked individual with the golden mask. Lucifer turned his head not looking away for a second, not even blinking  
"What do we have here?" Lucifer hissed, he waited for a response, but the masked individual remained silent. "You're the one hunting my demons, but who are you really? It's a nice little trick, enough to trick demons but I see through you." Lucifer continued, his opponent flicked their wrists, and a blade fell from their sleeve on either arm, and he caught them by the handles. Lucifer raised his right hand and tensed his fingers, instantly the masked figure exploded into red smoke. Immediately in his basement Brodie opened his eyes, he looked around, stood up and dusted himself off chuckling quietly as he did, he finished off the water in the glass, took off the necklace and left the room. Lucifer smirked,  
"Got you" He snarled before continuing down the dirt road, meanwhile on the deck of the Spellman household stood Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose watching on from the shadows.  
"Does Sabrina know?" Ambrose asked in shock,  
"Not yet, Alfred and Brodie have a plan though, and she will find out soon enough" Zelda answered firmly,  
"When we're finished with him, he'll be begging to be back in Hell!" Hilda affirmed confidently.

The following day there was a knock at the door, with haste Brodie hurried downstairs and opened the door to be met by Nick standing there with his hands in his pockets.  
"Nicholas Scratch" Brodie opened with,  
"Hey there, I thought it was about time we sat down and had a proper talk" Nick claimed, and Brodie raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
"In that case, please come right on in" Brodie welcome stepping to the side, Nick chuckled,  
"I would, it's just you know, you've got wards on the house" Nick reminded, Brodie, clicked his fingers and pointed at him.  
"That's right, see they're Babylonian, I didn't understand why Alfred made such a big deal about having them, but now I get it. See a lot of wards are a bit too on the surface, these ancient babies, well they dive a little deeper into a person. Now I could say your name and the phrase that goes with it but…" Brodie explained. Happily, he paused as he stepped right up to the door and looked Nick dead in the eyes "but you see I already have Lucifer, Nick's welcome to come and go as he pleases, but not you even though you're in Nick's body, he isn't in control. I can see now why Alfred prefers these wards to the more modern ones." Brodie gloated, Lucifer growled and gave Brodie a malicious glare. "Oh what's wrong, the big bad Devil stuck outside because of some old wards?" Brodie teased, angered Lucifer tried his luck against the wards, but the moment he attempted to step into the house a mighty force threw him back, he crashed on the path and rolled back before coming to a stop, Brodie mockingly laughed at him.  
"You think you're tough behind your little wards," Lucifer snarled as he got to his feet, smug Brodie put his hands in his pockets, to Lucifer's surprise Brodie slowly stepped out of the house and casually approached him. Lucifer smiled overwhelmed with joy, he raised his right hand and began cursing Brodie, instead of falling to his knees in pain as Lucifer had thought he would Brodie still continued on, his shirt though began to burn from the inside until it was gone, Lucifer stood in disbelief as Brodie came to a standstill. Is torso while scarred was covered with ancient symbols,  
"You can't be!" Lucifer said, still shocked, "you're a…" Lucifer continued,  
"Fallen Angel, brother, or Paladin either is fine by me" Brodie interrupted smugly, Lucifer shook his head a few times then looked Brodie up and down trying to come to terms with the individual who stood before him; "and by Dad, we have a lot to talk about Luci" Brodie continued. 

Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think, leave a review or feel free to message me. You can follow me on twitter Brayden_lamaka to stay updated on when I post; I've also written other fanfictions you can find on this site. Or if you are looking for something new to read, you can buy my book on Amazon titled "Liberation" by Brayden S. Lamaka.


	8. Chapter 8: Brother

Chapter Eight: Brother

"How'd you survive brother?" Lucifer asked as a gentle breeze blew, and the brothers had their eyes locked neither daring to look away.  
"Tsk" Brodie sounded putting his hands in his pockets, "fell in love with a Witch from the Coven you sent after me, with her help I destroyed her Coven and faked my death" Brodie summarised.  
"Attacked them while they slept, fought the ones that woke up, and she had prepared something to explode supposedly taking you and her out so the survivors would believe you perished in the fighting. Smart" Lucifer figured out for himself once a clearer picture had been painted for him, Brodie gave Lucifer a single nod acknowledging what he had said. "And so what, you and your Witch wife started this Walker Institute to what?" Lucifer inquired,  
"To replace the Paladins, to combat you" Brodie answered, and Lucifer chuckled,  
"A fine job you've been doing brother" Lucifer teased. "So tell me, what happened to your Witch?" Lucifer asked,  
"Our children were mortal; she couldn't bear to see them grow old and die, so she renounced your ways and passed peacefully," Brodie informed him, and Lucifer's eyes widened,  
"You had, mortal children?" He asked shocked, Brodie nodded in confirmation,  
"Shocking I know, I was surprised when I first found out but two hundred years gives you time to accept it," Brodie commented,  
"The old man, Alfred, is he?" Lucifer asked in a moment of realisation,  
"A descendant, yes" Brodie confirmed.  
"Does he…?" Lucifer asked with a bright smile on his face  
"Yes" Brodie interrupted, Lucifer walked back and forth before taking it all in and coming to a stop. The two brothers stood, not a single word more was spoken between them for a short while, Lucifer shook his head,  
"All of this, for them?" Lucifer asked giving Brodie a curious look,  
"I know you think them below us, but yes, all for them" Brodie answered him bluntly. Lucifer shook his head,  
"You resist me so, defiantly and yet you rallied to my side and rebelled against father," Lucifer commented with a puzzled, pompous tone  
"Do not, for a moment, think the two are equals. I aided you because you rebelled before we realised what you were up to. Many of us agreed with what you said, we struggled to accept Humanity, to love them as father wanted us too; but do not pretend that rebellion was on all our minds, a plan we had agreed on." Brodie retorted keeping himself calm, Lucifer threw his arms up into the air in defeat, and anger  
"Oh, of course, it's all my fault, yes just blame Lucifer it was all his fault because he is the Devil." Lucifer ranted sarcastically,  
"Stop trying to play victim, it was all on you, we didn't want to rebel, but before we knew it there was war in Heaven Lucifer; us against Dad and all the others." Brodie yelled, tears beginning to well up in his eyes "you act as if you fell alone, but you forget that we all came down here together, crashed into the Earth and wondered for ages looking for purpose." Brodie continued,  
"I offered to take you with me" Lucifer asserted softly starting to see the pain behind his brother's façade,  
"Oh to Hell, to serve you, because that has turned out so great, how are our siblings that did follow you down there, they as warped and demonic as you now?" Brodie asked although he already knew the answer. "I'd love to tell you how our siblings on Earth are doing, but you already know what happened to them, you got jealous, angry of course because we were given a ticket home, so you had us hunted down." Brodie reminded, and Lucifer stood for a moment staring at his brother with pity,  
"So what, you've reduced yourself to a lowly bodyguard for Humanity as punishment?" Lucifer asked, looking for clarity, Brodie shook his head and wiped away the tears.  
"No, falling was my punishment; I accepted that we all did" Brodie grunted,  
"Then why, why struggle so desperately against me in their defence?" Lucifer asked approaching Brodie  
"It's my punishment for not saving you!" Brodie finally broke, Lucifer took a step back shocked by his brother's confession.  
"What, what do you mean?" Lucifer wondered aloud,  
"I saw what you were doing, what you were becoming, I should have said something, done something to stop you then. You sowed the seeds of dissent, plotted against father and Michael, you led us into a rebellion we never planned on fighting, but you forced our hand. You turned brother against brother, sister against sister; Heaven was shaken to its core by the war you instigated. I didn't just fail to protect our home, our family from you, I failed to protect you from yourself" Brodie explained. A gentle breeze blew around them, and suddenly, Lucifer was no longer the Devil, they weren't Angels, enemies; they were nothing but brothers. Lucifer tightly hugged Brodie who finally felt a weight lift from his shoulders, Lucifer released Brodie but left his hands on Brodie's shoulders and looked him in the eyes,  
"Nothing that has happened is your fault" Lucifer assured him a feeling of relief overcame Brodie. "This was all father's doing, you are here protecting them because of him" Lucifer ranted on and instantly any warm feeling left Brodie's body, he became cold and displayed it on his face, his façade, his walls were put back up, and he gave his brother an evil glare. Brodie forced his palm into Lucifer's chest, propelling him backwards and crashing to the ground.  
"I always held a light of hope in my heart for you Lucifer despite everything!" Brodie cried out; Lucifer started to get back to his feet. "It's always somebody else's fault, there is always something else to blame, and you don't make people do evil Lucifer you just whisper in their ears. You aren't evil because you're the Devil, you're the Devil because you're evil, Dad didn't make you this way you are this way because that is you, the Great Deceiver, I failed to protect Heaven, our siblings, you but on my life I swear that I won't fail to protect Humanity from you Lucifer. Not because Dad wants me to, commanded me or even asked me, no I'm going to protect them because they deserve it because for all their flaws there is good in them Lucifer, I've lived amongst them, loved and laughed with them but more importantly I've learnt from them. They are deserving of our love; they are deserving of my sacrifice, one I am willing to make!" Brodie proclaimed, Lucifer stared his brother down angrily,  
"Fine, I may not have my Angelic form, but I am still powerful, so if its death you want, have it!" Lucifer growled thrusting his right hand forward, and a sudden and mighty force threw Brodie back, crashing into the house and through the walls landing in the kitchen, "I may not be able to enter your fortress brother, but I can burn it to the ground!" Lucifer yelled as he summoned a ring of Hellfire around the house. The tentacle-like shapes began emerging from the ring and stabbing into the house, which immediately caught ignited, and flames rapidly spread throughout. Brodie rose to his feet in a daze and wandered the house watching it burn, he reached the library and was his books be consumed by fire, in particular, the '_The Histories and Legends of the Paladins'_ when he looked outside Brodie and Lucifer locked gazes for a brief moment. Soon enough though the fire became large enough that it blocked their sight of one another, Brodie quickly ran down to the basement dodging burning debris. Meanwhile, Lucifer simply chuckled, turned around and walked off  
"Struggle all you might brother, my victory over the Earth is inevitable" Lucifer concluded. Brodie finally reached the basement and hurried down the corridor and ran past all the doors before finally reaching the last one, he opened the door, and lights in the room turned on as he did. The contents of the room brought a smile to Brodie's face, but part of the corridor roof collapsed, interrupting Brodie's moment and forcing him to action.


	9. Chapter 9: Lucifer Strikes

Chapter Nine: Lucifer Strikes

Alfred drove through the abandoned streets of Greendale with Theo in the passenger seat, behind them Harvey and Roz followed in his truck.  
"Where is everyone?" Theo asked,  
"Lucifer will be preparing to bring more Hellspawn to Earth, so he'll need vessels," Alfred answered,  
"So what, he is controlling everyone in the town except for us?" Theo questioned,  
"Kind of yes, Lucifer would have put a spell on the water that would allow him to draw them away from the potential battlefield to keep their bodies safe. Most basic charms though protect individuals from the spell, you and your friends became safe the moment you ate and drank at our estate." Alfred explained,  
"How do we save them?" Theo pressed,  
"Defeat the caster, and the spell will break" Alfred stated, and Theo sighed knowing it was no small task. They arrived at the Spellman household where Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence waited for them,  
"Where are your aunts?" Roz asked as she and Harvey exited his truck, he went around to the back of the vehicle and retrieved the guns and ammunition stored back there,  
"At the Academy still," Ambrose answered,  
"Contact them, they will be needed here" Alfred insisted, Ambrose nodded and hurried inside. Ambrose astral projected himself to the Academy; he found his Aunt Zelda standing outside the front door of the Academy.  
"Aunty, we need you back at the house, he is coming!" Ambrose informed her, though she didn't once look at him instead her worried glance was glued to the forest,  
"I'm sorry Ambrose, it doesn't seem your Aunt Hilda and I will be able to assist you" Zelda claimed,  
"Aunty, what's wrong?" Ambrose asked concerned,  
"Lucifer's forces are here" Zelda revealed, Ambrose turned and saw several demons all different shapes and sizes walking out of the forest, "on your way now, we will see to the Academy's defences" Zelda concluded,  
"Stay safe, Aunty," Ambrose advised before vanishing,  
"So, are they coming back?" Harvey asked as he and the others had gathered around Ambrose, except for Sabrina who waited outside.  
"It seems not, demons are attacking the Academy" Ambrose informed them,  
"Lucifer is dividing our strength, keeping us pinned on all fronts" Alfred commented,  
"Argh guys, he's here!" Theo yelled as he looked out the front window. Sabrina stood waiting for Nick to arrive, she smiled when he came into view, and Ambrose walked outside, stopping halfway between Sabrina and the house.  
"Nick, where have you been?" Sabrina asked, concerned,  
"I went for a walk, is everything okay?" Nick replied,  
"I will explain everything when we get inside" Sabrina insisted, grabbing him by the hand and leading him towards the house. Nick's hand hit an invisible barrier that circled the house, and he was thrown backwards, crashing onto the dirt road,  
"What the Heaven Sabrina?" Nick asked, Sabrina turned around her express cold, and her smile gone.  
"What have you done to Nicholas, Lucifer?" Sabrina asked, and Lucifer chuckled,  
"He's in here, don't you worry, I'm making him watch everything" Lucifer hissed, Ambrose stepped forward, clapped his hands and threw his arms out either side of him as he did a circle of green fire lined the outside of the barrier. Lucifer chuckled watching the fire ring around while Sabrina walked backwards,  
"You think a bit of green fire will keep me out little necromancer?" Lucifer teased,  
"Talk tough all you want Lucifer, but our barrier still stands!" Ambrose said with a booming voice; Lucifer raised his arms and Hellfire ringed around the Spellman house. Controlled by their masters the two fires did battle outside the barrier, Lucifer tried his best to damage the barrier, but Ambrose quickly proved himself to be a skilled caster. Lucifer created Hellfire shards in front of him and began attacking a single point while a battle of the fires continued around him. Harvey, Roz and Theo gathered in the front room with rifles in hand while Alfred and Prudence were on the deck calling out to Sabrina to get back,  
"Everybody down!" Alfred shouted as the shards managed to pierce through the barrier, they flew forward tearing through the house. Sabrina who had dropped to the ground for cover turned and leapt to her feet putting her magic towards aiding the barrier closing the holes and stopping further damage to the house. As the others got back to their feet, Prudence let out a shriek in pain, Alfred, Harvey, Roz and Theo rushed to her side to find a shard had wounded her. Ambrose looked back to check on her,  
"Prudence?" Ambrose called out,  
"focus on our defences, Ambrose. I will tend to her!" Alfred assured him. They carried her into the kitchen and put on the table, Theo pushing anything in the way onto the floor,  
"Hilda's herb room is back through there!" Roz pointed out, and she showed Alfred the way. Harvey and Theo grabbed their rifles and returned to the front room. Lucifer's attacks were relentless, and Hellfire, in the long run, proved stronger then Ambrose's necromancy flames as is smashed through them and hit the barrier.  
"Sabrina, cousin!" Ambrose called out, and Sabrina hurried closer to him,  
"What do you need?" Sabrina asked,  
"Get back to the house and start creating a second barrier!" Ambrose ordered,  
"But what about you?" Sabrina asked, concerned,  
"Go, cousin!" Ambrose yelled, trying his hardest to hide the struggle he was under. Sabrina quickly ran towards the house to follow Ambrose's request when suddenly a bright light shone in from the barrier. Everyone covered their eyes to block the light, Lucifer looked, annoyed by the crosses that lined the barrier which was revealed when the bright light faded. Lucifer turned and looked down the road as light and thunder-battered the sky,  
"Who is that?" Theo asked,  
"You!" Lucifer growled as Brodie came into view cladded in large, ancient but well-maintained armour, with blue robes and cape. Lucifer walked down the road abandoning his attack on the house,  
"Surprised to see me?" Brodie asked, and Lucifer chuckled,  
"No, I would have been disappointed if I didn't see you again," Lucifer remarked, and Brodie smirked,  
"So Luci, shall we begin?" Brodie asked, and Lucifer chuckled,  
"If you think you can win, I'm interested to see you try" Lucifer replied, Brodie in his right hand created a sword of light while Lucifer created one of fire and the two brothers leapt at one another their clash sent a strong gust of wind in all directions. Sabrina and Ambrose immediately rushed to repair the barrier around the house, Alfred and Roz still tended to Prudence's wound while Harvey and Theo fortified their position with lounges, books, pillows whatever they could get their hands on. They even smashed the window, laid down and got ready to fire on Lucifer. The two brothers fought viciously, even though he wasn't in his Angelic form Lucifer was still in many ways stronger than Brodie who didn't hold back despite the possibility of hurting Nick.

Holes littered the ground, small fires burned the dirt road, and the brothers stood opposite one another both slowly breathing, waiting, readying for the second clash.  
"You can't do it, brother, you cannot beat me" Lucifer claimed,  
"How will I ever truly know if I don't try?" Brodie said with a smirk,  
"You struggle, but in the end, it will be meaningless, it will have been for nothing" Lucifer continued, and Brodie chuckled.  
"You are the Great Deceiver, Lucifer, but that doesn't make you invincible to deception" Brodie commented,  
"What are you talking about?" Lucifer asked intrigued,  
"You will plot and scheme. You will do all you must to survive and to win above all else, no matter how many lay dead at the end of the day. Separating your soul now is evidence of that, you are the Devil, the King of Hell you are all of that but do you know the difference between Nick and you?" Brodie asked, and Lucifer sighed  
"Oh Heaven, if you say love I'm going to barf," Lucifer said  
"In a way, yes, the difference between the two of you is you're alone," Brodie stated,  
"What are you talking about," Lucifer asked acting surprised,  
"It's the reason why you won't kill Lilith if you reclaim Hell, it's the reason why you want Sabrina so badly, it's because you're alone and you know it."  
"What does that have anything to do with this?"  
"When you have something, someone worth protecting it pushes you to go further, to fight harder, the barricade yourself and them from invasion even if you must use your teeth and nails, your very body. Nick has people he wants to protect, someone he must keep safe above all else, and that has pushed him, prepared him to sacrifice everything in order to beat you." Brodie explained, Lucifer turned and looked at everyone as they watched on, he focused on Sabrina in particular before looking back at Brodie, who's sword vanished and he put his right foot forward and stood side on, crouching slightly. Lucifer looked curiously at his brother, "Nick learned you were still inside of him, he also discovered that Alfred and I were aware of his situation when he revealed it to me I knew I had to be truthful." Brodie continued remembering the conversation he had with Nick in the kitchen that day, "I wondered if you would have noticed the change, but you were too consumed in your own plans to realise." Brodie said,  
"Notice what?" Lucifer growled as he stepped forward,  
"Nick had me baptize him" Brodie revealed, and Lucifer's eyes widened with shock, Inside Nick, Lucifer glared at Nick who could do nothing but smile smugly.

Author's Note: Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I haven't been posting, been going through some stuff and haven't been able to keep on top of this. Please feel free to message me or leave a review with any comments, thoughts/opinions, and criticisms you may have about the story and this chapter; I enjoy hearing from you all. If you want to stay up to date on when I post follow me on Twitter Brayden_lamaka if you would like to read more of my works I have a few other stories on here you should go check them out. I also have a book on Amazon titled 'Liberation' by Brayden Lamaka so you can go check that out. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to what is to come! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Together

Chapter Ten: Together

Brodie held out his left arm, bent his elbow and pointed his fist towards the sky, hovering over the top of his palm and down is forearm was a silver cross, Lucifer began walking towards Brodie angrily but stopped when he started to feel a burning sensation in his face. The spots where the holy water had hit Nick's face began to burn Lucifer; he found himself struggling to walk like he was being weighed down until the point where he could no longer move. Brodie raised his right hand up behind himself and a hole in the clouds began to form, bright almost heavenly clouds became visible and with it a warm light, Lucifer looked up and started panting,  
"You can't. You wouldn't!" Lucifer shouted at Brodie,  
"To protect this world, and those in it do not doubt how far we shall go!" Brodie yelled,  
"You think a holy vessel is enough to hold me?" Lucifer growled as he struggled to regain control. A strong wind picked up, and a loud rumbling noise could be heard from the hole in the sky. "Sabrina, if I go, Nick will die, he is sacrificing your boyfriend, for what?" Lucifer taunted it took all of her resolve to stop herself from moving, she was terrified, clenching her fists so tightly her nails were digging into her palms. She closed her eyes and tried to drown Lucifer out.  
"Silence yourself Lucifer, Nicholas has made his choice there is nothing you can do!" Brodie told him, and Lucifer again growled hatefully still struggling to break free of Brodie's restraints. The rumbling in the clouds became ever more haunting for Lucifer. Inside his head, he could hear Nick laughing mockingly at him,  
"Silence yourself!" Lucifer snapped,  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could," Nick said, still laughing, "it's just seeing you lose is so satisfying.  
Nick teased, Lucifer turned around and ran up to Nick who was stuck to the back wall of the room they were in and put his hand around Nick's throat,  
"I have not been defeated yet boy, wait and see. And for this transgression, I will make sure it is your very own hand that pulls Sabrina's heart out of her chest!" Lucifer threatened. Lucifer with an almighty roar finally managed to break free of Brodie's hold over him releasing a way of energy that threw everybody around him back onto the ground. Lucifer leapt into the air and came plummeting down like a missile crashing into Brodie who hadn't the time to get back to his feet and thus was unable to protect himself. Everyone inside the Spellman household looked on in horror, and as the dust cleared, they saw a large crater in the road which Lucifer soon walked out of. He strutted clearly enraged, he created more Hellfire and resumed his vicious assault against them.

As Ambrose and Sabrina valiantly did their best to maintain the barrier as best they could, holes began to appear; those inside ran for cover as Lucifer bombarded the house, Harvey and Theo grabbed their rifles trying to get a clear line of sight on Lucifer. Alfred and Roz soon joined them when suddenly Prudence emerged onto the deck of the house, bloodied and beaten she focused her energies on creating a shield to protect everyone behind her. At the Academy, Lucifer's forces had broken through the doors, teachers and fought side-by-side with their students to defend those who were unable to protect themselves and the Academy which was now a battleground. Hilda tried to get the wounded back on their feet as fast as she could, but soon the wounded were coming in quicker than she could heal them. Zelda courageously led the defenders even as blood ran down her face covering her eye, giving her a fearsome look; she didn't give the demons any ground without a fight they would soon regret. Brodie laid at the bottom of the crater, his armour was cracked, and face partially covered in blood with it trickling out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Dad. Michael. Anyone?" Brodie whispered crying, "keep me from Heaven if you must, whatever the cost is I shall bear it, just stop him, please, use my body, destroy it if that's what it takes. Just don't let him win." Brodie pleaded desperately and weakened. He, with immense difficulty, lifted his broken and trembling right arm up reaching for the Heaven itself.  
"I know that I've wronged Heaven, and I betrayed my family. I don't want to fail this world, I have come to love it, enjoy it and the people that inhabit it. If you must forget about me so be it, do this not for me but for them; there is good in them. And they deserve so much more than to be victims in our war, of my failures." Brodie concluded. He held his arm up, but it quickly became too much he could no longer muster the strength and bare the pain to keep his arm in place. It fell, but before it hit the ground a large beam of light shot down from the sky and surrounded him, a strong wind blew from out of the crater, Lucifer turned and growled,  
"No!" he said, Lucifer turned and stood firm. Brodie emerged floating upwards in the beam of light; his armour and wounded were repaired and healed. The beam vanished, and Brodie opened his eyes which were now glowing white lights, four shinning wings emerged from his back the two larger than the other two. "Michael!" Lucifer snarled in anger,  
"Lucifer by the order of our father, you will return to the Star Cage at once!" Michael proclaimed, his voice echoed as if multiple people were talking at once.  
"I am the King of Heaven, servant to none Michael!" Lucifer said,  
"All answer to the judgement of Heaven and our father!" Michael replied,  
"We shall see when Hellfire rains over the Earth and I am its King, all shall answer to my judgement!" Lucifer claimed mockingly,  
"The decreed hour has not yet come, the Earth shall not fall this day; war between Heaven and Hell will not happen!" Michael asserted, and Lucifer laughed,  
"I fear not your wrath brother, for there is nothing you can do to me that wouldn't kill the human. And wouldn't killing him break one of Dad's rules?" Lucifer asked, and Michael smiled, he raised his left arm as Brodie had done before and trapped Lucifer where he stood. This did not scare Lucifer in the slightest,  
"I have seen into the Human's soul, there is no crime that would be committed here in the eyes of Heaven" Michael replied, and Lucifer chuckled, Michael raised his right hand up to the sky behind him, and once more a hole appeared, and the rumbling returned.  
"You're bluffing. You can't kill him!" Lucifer yelled,  
"You know me to be a truth-teller brother," Michael reminded, Lucifer started frantically trying to free himself from Michael's hold, seeing this Ambrose and Sabrina once again jumped to aid in retraining Lucifer. Sabrina closed her eyes trying to drown out Lucifer's roar,  
"Sabrina, he will kill your beloved, but if you save me I will see the two of you reunited, for all time!" Lucifer tried to bribe, refusing to be defeated Lucifer grew angrier and slowly began to once more break free of his restraints.  
"Nicholas Scratch now is the moment when you must summon all your strength and help protect your world!" Michael called out, inside his head, Nick, hearing Michael charged forward and tackled Lucifer to the ground as he tried to regain control of his body or part of it. He and Lucifer fought, and while Nick had the initial advantage with his surprise attack, Lucifer quickly got the upper hand and began landing one punch after another before throwing Nick against the back wall where he stuck. Lucifer had kept control and walked over to Nick,  
"It was heroic of you to try but foolish in the end," Lucifer commented Nick struggled to free himself once more from the wall, and Lucifer laughed at him. Outside a strong wind infused with magic burst from Lucifer knocking Sabrina and Ambrose over but did nothing to Michael. Red energy appeared around Lucifer as he let out monstrous roar sending a shiver down the mortal's spines,  
"God, help us!" Harvey whispered, frightened,  
"No chance, you have no chance!" Lucifer yelled ecstatically as he gained more freedom with every passing second. Sabrina stood back up, the rumbling in the sky was near deafening, and the gusts of wind strong enough to blow her back onto the ground at any moment. Time seemed to have slowed down as Sabrina walked towards Lucifer, Ambrose stood up,  
"Sabrina!" he called out, but she did not hesitate and marched onward. She reached Lucifer and placed and hand on his shoulder, she stepped to his side, and he turned to meet her, his eyes widened with shock upon seeing her.  
"Sabrina?" Lucifer whispered, Nick, saw Sabrina and remembered Lucifer's threat,  
"Run Sabrina!" Nick cried, but he could not be heard, Sabrina rested her hand on Nick's face, and Lucifer lifted his right hand towards her chest when suddenly Nick roared like a lion, broke free of the wall and charged the Devil himself. Nick's body froze as the two struggled for control over it.  
"Nick?" Sabrina said  
"You taught me how to love Spellman!" Nick remembered himself saying, he dug deep as memories of he and Sabrina together played before him, and Nick was able to find the strength to pick Lucifer up and throw him against the back wall. Nick's hand reached up and gently landed on Sabrina's cheek, and he smiled at her,  
"Hey there Spellman" Nick whispered,  
"Hey you" Sabrina replied smiling, "is it really you?" She asked, and he nodded before the pair shared a kiss.  
"You need to get away, I can hold him back long enough for Michael to do what he must," Nick insisted, and Sabrina shook her head  
"You shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself for the world!" Sabrina claimed,  
"I'm not doing this for the world. I'm doing this for you; the world is just lucky you live in it" Nick jested, and the pair chuckled, "get going Spellman," Nick said, and Sabrina once more shook her head,  
"You already fell once, and I wasn't there to catch you…" Sabrina began,  
"Sabrina..." Nick interrupted,  
"This time we'll fall together" Sabrina continued, Nick rested his forehead on hers, Lucifer's cries were drowned out, and Michael smiled,  
"And so let it be done!" Michael concluded, he brought his right hand down, throwing it out in front of him, a second beam of light fired from the hole in the sky.  
"Sabrina Spellman…" Nick whispered,  
"Nicholas Scratch…" Sabrina said, and they closed their eyes.  
"I love you." They both expressed before the beam hit where they stood, everyone watched on as they were consumed by light.

At the Academy Zelda, the Defenders barricaded themselves in the library and prepared to teleport to the Spellman household, suddenly the sound of loud crashes echoed through the Academy. Demonic roars and the sound of fighting followed before there was total silence, Zelda looked around the room curiously and decided to clear away part of the barricade before opening the door and stepping out of the library. Zelda wandered around briefly than others slowly left the library and joined her, and it was to their surprise that they found the demons had all been slain, but what kept them in shock were the Angels that stood around the Academy in their silver armour with white shinning robes and wings. Zelda approached the nearest Angel whose helmet concealed the face like all the Angels,  
"What is this?" Zelda stuttered,  
"By the will of Heaven it is done, the demons are slain, and the Betrayer has been dealt with." The Angel said authoritatively. The Angels flapped their wings before flying up through the holes in the roof, Zelda and others watched them fly up into the clear skies as the clouds had cleared and the sun shone brightly on Greendale. Zelda turned to Hilda, and the two battle-weary looked concerned, they hurried towards one another,  
"Tend to the wounded, restore our barrier we don't know if it is truly over. I shall return shortly!" Zelda as her and Hilda grabbed one another's hands recited a spell and vanished. They appeared in the entrance of their house and immediately noticed the damage it had sustained before seeing everyone gathered outside and rushed out to them. Ambrose held onto Prudence, Harvey had his arms around both Roz and Theo, Alfred stood off to the side his chin up and looking away, and while everyone was openly weeping, he seemed to be trying to hide his tears. It didn't take Zelda and Hilda long to find the bodies of Sabrina and Nick to which they immediately began sobbing.  
"No!" Zelda cried as the sisters hugged one another tightly, Michael slowly approached still hovering above the ground, Zelda stormed up to him,  
"Bring them back!" She demanded  
"I cannot" Michael's voice echoed,  
"They didn't deserve this!" Zelda said,  
"They deserved to live long, happy lives" Hilda followed up  
"There is a difference to what is deserved and what is chosen. They may have deserved to live a long and happy life together, but instead, they chose to sacrifice all of that, and themselves to for all of this. They chose to die together for the sake of this world and those in it for whom they care for," Michael opened up his right hand, and golden dust blew out of it, everyone was shown a vision of Sabrina and Nick. They sat together on a grassy hill underneath a tree, it was night time, and the sky was star-filled, there was a gentle breeze, and Sabrina rested her head on Nick's shoulder, and his head was on top of hers. They were together, in peace.  
"They have been welcomed into the Silver City, and for their sacrifice have been given what they deserve, to live a long and happy life together. Know that they are at peace" Michael continued, while still devastated by their loss the vision of Nick and Sabrina did bring them warmth.  
"They found peace," Roz whispered happily,  
"I take your outburst not as insult but as evidence of your love, and for that I commend you, to express such emotion is a strength I admire in you humans. What has come to pass is done, the judgement of Heaven dealt, and now it is left to you all, to live on in their memory, honour, to live for them." Michael concluded, Brodie opened his eyes and he was surrounded by flowers, with Michael floating above them in front of him.  
"Brother, is this goodbye?" Brodie asked, and Michael shook his head,  
"I have looked into your soul and seen you are not ready to return home just yet," Michael said, and Brodie's eyes widened,  
"I can go home?" He asked excitedly  
"When you pass from this world, or when you are ready, we shall welcome you home, little brother." Michael confirmed, and Brodie was brought to tears, "Father – all of us are proud of you and eagerly await your homecoming." Michael concluded. In the real world, Brodie's body shone brightly before the light separated from him, Brodie fell to the ground, and everyone watched as Michael shot up to the sky.  
"Brodie!" Alfred shouted as he hurried over to him.

And so it was done, Lucifer slept was defeated and now trapped in the Star Cage, a watchful eye was kept on him by Lilith the Queen of Hell. Brodie and Alfred remained in Greendale, establishing a permanent branch of the Walker Institute in the town which worked closed with Zelda and the Academy. Harvey and Theo received training to better help protect the town and others from the Supernatural, Roz practised with her sight to try and get better control over it. Using the Walker Institute; Ambrose and Prudence were able to obtain new leads in their pursuit of Father Blackwood, and with the help of their friends, family and newfound allies, they would hunt him down. Zelda and Hilda restored the Academy of Unseen Arts and reformed it, training a new generation of witches and warlocks that would be free of the Dark Lord now vanquished. A statue of Sabrina and Nick was raised in the school as an inspiration of what the new generation should strive for, to protect this world and all those in it from the forces of evil that would do it and they harm. As for Sabrina and Nick, they did indeed find peace, and there they remain together happy and loved. In the end, they fell together and caught one another, those they left behind live on now in their memory, and in honour of the sacrifice they chose; which made even Angels admire them.

Author's note: Hey everyone, so here we are at the end of the story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story I hope you enjoyed it I didn't think I would be ending the story right now, I had some stuff planned that would have made it a little longer, but life has gotten a bit hectic and I got a lot on my plate. With my writing, I tend to work on multiple projects at a time, but at the moment, I needed to take a step back. So I had to finish up with this story, probably won't start a new fanfiction for a while, I do thoroughly enjoy working on them, but as I said I got a lot of stuff going on and writing-wise, I need to work on my original workpieces. Please leave a review or comment, feel free to message me your thoughts and opinions and any criticisms I'm always happy to hear from people. If you enjoyed this story I recommend going and checking out my other works on this site, you could also follow me on twitter Brayden_lamaka otherwise you can go to Amazon and find my book Liberation (by Brayden Lamaka), it's available in paperback or kindle/e-book.

Thanks again,

Brayden L :)


End file.
